Epilogue
by etwas22
Summary: Oh look, another "Anna is pregnant" fanfiction. Events have lead to Elsa's kidnapping by a cruel tyrant who believes he can control her, sets to return her, brainwashed to Arendelle. It's not long before Elsa defies him, and starts her own reign of terror.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a "kind of, sort of" sequel to my first fan fiction called the "The Mirror" (which I will be making minor changes to maybe... so maybe stay tuned for that.) Hopefully you don't absolutely need to read the mirror to get what's going on here. And unfortunately this is not one that has as much of Elsa kicking trash as the other.**

"An ice sculpting contest?" said Kristoff looking at the parchment of paper. "Yup. You know the winter is fun, but you kind of get sick of it, no offense to my sister who is, you know, literally winter incarnate, and I figured we can use the opportunity to announce that we're expecting too," said Anna with a shrug.

Made sense of course that they would announce it soon enough since Anna was starting to show enough for the eagle eyed passerby to see. "You know Elsa can whip anyone when it comes to ice sculpting, right?" said Kristoff.

"Nope. She can't. Says right there in the rules, 'No Magic'," said Anna pointing specifically to the line and read verbatim, "'All contestants will be required to use the traditional tools of ice sculpting. Use of nontraditional tools and magic strictly prohibited.' But Elsa will be judging and handing out the reward and providing the ice of course. And you can't enter because you know, being the brother-in-law to the queen would be just unfair. That's another rule, 'No relatives to the royal family may enter.'"

"You wrote this yourself, didn't you?" said Kristoff. "I did, I'm not stupid," said Anna.

"Yeah, you know how I can tell? ' The traditional ice sculpting tools'? You don't get much more vague than that," said Kristoff.

"Well, I didn't want Elsa to think I was singling her out," said Anna, snatching the paper back. "Who else do you know has ice magic? Did you even ask Elsa if you can do this before you officially announced it?"

"Of course not. Usually when I ask something, she says, 'no' but she's surprisingly forgiving even for the really stupid things I do, so I just figured, why bother to ask, when I can just do it and have her forgive me later?" said Anna. She then put her hands behind her back and whistled as she walked towards the castle. She then ran back to Kristoff and grabbed his hands.

"Let's go tell her now that it's official."

* * *

"An ice sculpting contest," said Elsa looking up from the parchment, carefully eying Anna from behind her desk.

"Yes," said Anna, excited. "I see you effectively singled me out of this competition," replied Elsa.

"Well not just you..." "Anna, how many people do you know have ice magic?" "No, look. It's also people not using traditional ice sculpting tools. And members of the royal family which would also include you..." Elsa continued to look at Anna, completely unimpressed.

"Look, it doesn't matter," said Anna snatching the paper. "The point is that it's going to be fun for everyone and you get to announce that there's now an heir to the throne. Well unless you get married or something."

"I don't think so Anna," said Elsa shaking her head. Truth be told, she had little interest in marriage for the time being. Her heart was elsewhere and still a little too tender to speak about. "I'd be fine with my niece or nephew inheriting the throne. So when are you planning on announcing this?"

"Oh it's already announced."

"Wait, I'm confused... You already announced it? Without asking me?" "Well, I'm asking you now."

"No, you're suppose to ask me before," began Elsa, but then she realized she was talking to Anna and shouldn't be in the least bit surprised by any of this "Okay, fine."

"Yea!" Anna cried, dancing out of the meeting hall.

"She said yes."

"That you can have it or that she's forgiving you for having this," said Kristoff.

"Oh it doesn't matter. She said 'fine', which in Elsa language is as good as straight 'yes'," said Anna. She then buckled over a bit, wincing in pain as she clutched her abdomen. The pain grew worse until Anna was forced to her knees with Kristoff rubbing her back.

"Anna?" said Kristoff helping her up. "The pain again?"

"Yeah. I think it's gone though," she said, still breathing heavily.

"Anna, this is getting bad," said Kristoff.

"I know, I know," she said. It wasn't as though Anna was ignoring the seriousness of it all. She consulted several midwives and a couple physicians about her condition. Even the trolls themselves examined her. None of them could give her a straight answer as to what was going on, though there were suggestions of severe morning sickness and perhaps stress. They recommended she take it easy. And in her own defense, she had. It was probably laying in bed, taking it easy, where Anna got the idea to have an ice sculpting contest. The worst of it was when the pain left her sick and practically bedridden for several weeks. There was even talk that she needed to tell Elsa, who was away to tend to some personal issues. Then for a time, the pain seemed to stop, and she decided there was no reason to needlessly worry Elsa.

"Look, I think I'm going to go lie down," said Anna slowly walking away.

* * *

**Okay this part is probably where you need to read "The Mirror" but if you don't want to read it, here's the short, short, and totally lame summery. Elsa loses her powers to a man who possesses a magic mirror. In order to get them back she goes into a cave, but before entering she and Anna meet with the cave's keeper, who announces that Anna is pregnant and states that Anna's child isn't going to bare Elsa's burden, whatever that means. Well while in the cave Elsa goes off the deep end with her newly restored powers, which Anna rushes into the cave that grants people magical powers to stop her before she turns completely evil... I hope I don't have to put 1+1 together for you. And there you go... The totally lame version.**

* * *

Kristoff waited outside the palace gates, going about his chores of cleaning his sled and Sven and trying not to think about Anna inside. He just hoped rest was all she needed and mostly he worried about the baby. He asked for Elsa, telling her steward that it was urgent and to meet him out by the stables since he needed the fresh air to keep his mind off things.

"Ah, there you are," said a skinny man followed by escorts. Rich looking, which meant Kristoff automatically had no trust for him. "I am told that you are Arendelle's official ice master and deliverer."

"Yeah, sort of. Really it's just a thing so I could date the queen's sister and not get the diplomats all angry," he joked.

"Well, I am Hansel," he said with a bow.

"And I'm suppose to know who you are?"

"Well you should. With your title you should know the greatest sculptor of all time."

"I'm sure that's Donatello actually," replied Kristoff wiping his hands with a cloth. Hansel looked insulted. "Look, I'm a little busy right now. I've got to meet with someone. It's important." "Certainly whoever you meet can't be more important than this..."

"I'm pretty sure she is," said Kristoff, playing off the fact the man was totally clueless that Kristoff had any connection with the queen herself.

"Well, after what I'm paying you for this job, you can afford to really sweep this girl off her feet, and make her heart truly melt, and her fall right into your arms," said Hansel.

"Uh..." said Kristoff, awkwardly as he stopped shoveling, and wondering how he could get the image out of his mind now that it was there.

"I am here for Arendelle's ice competition and I surely would like to employ your services. I would like to special order a piece of ice, in exactly these measurements. And it must be absolutely flawless, hence the reason I come to you," said Hansel handing him a piece of paper with a strange amount of poise.

"You do realize that the ice will be provided by the palace and it's actually free, right?" said Kristoff examining the paper. "And from what I understand, these measurements are bigger than what the competition allows."

"Bah," said Hansel. "Over stocked bits of ice that's not even good enough for ice tea. I need quality. And to have quality you must be willing to pay for it. Now, here's your funds. And go find me that piece of ice. Remember, it must be flawless. Do a good job and before you know it, I will be titled as Arendelle's official ice sculptor..."

"You don't have a clue why they call her the Snow Queen, do you?" said Kristoff as Hansel turned away. Hansel went swiftly around a corner where he bumped, not so politely into Elsa, and told her to move aside. Annoyed, yes, but she must have felt it wasn't worth it or was so surprised at someone not showing her respect she didn't say anything.

"He insulted your ice," said Kristoff, still staring in disbelief.

"And paid you full amount up front," said Elsa spotting the bag of coins in his hand. She then glanced at the paper. "I didn't think that you were allowed to start with a piece that big..."

"My sled won't even fit it."

"I'll make it for you, don't worry. And you can make up whatever story you want about where you got it," said Elsa.

"Thanks, and don't let that guy win."

"Believe me, he won't," said Elsa giving that playful sly look when she was up to something. She cleared her throat to quickly regained her poise though and continued, "But I imagine you didn't call me here to discuss the rules of the competition."

"Look, I'm sorry about calling you out here. I know you're the queen and all, and a dirty barn isn't exactly the best place to hold meetings..."

"It's okay. You said it was urgent, and Anna says you like to think things out in the fresh air. Not that I would call this fresh," said Elsa looking around, noticing the dust, straw, and manure everywhere. She then joked, "Maybe I should have my private meetings here... The ones where everyone complains I'm not asking for enough taxes."

"Well, it's about Anna. She's not well," said Kristoff, brushing the dust off Sven as the reindeer ate a carrot. Sven looked at Elsa and tried to sniff if she had anymore, which Elsa tactfully leaned back, almost humorously trying to maintain her queenly dignity.

"I know. The servants told me after I got back from... well it doesn't matter where I was," said Elsa gently pushing Sven a bit by the nose so he would stop sniffing at her.

"And you didn't say anything?"

"Neither did you. And I certainly don't expect Anna to despite me asking. So we might as well put that aside and talk," said Elsa calmly.

"Wow. You are forgiving. Okay. Moving on then. I just don't know. I don't think the pain she's feeling is normal... you know for a pregnancy."

"What do either of us know about pregnancy?" said Elsa giving up trying to keep Sven away from her, and compromised by petting his nose. A bit hesitant at first, using just her finger tips, but soon relaxed using the whole palm when she realized Sven didn't mind her unnaturally cold hands. Kristoff even caught a smile on her face when she reached around to pet his ears, despite the fact she putting everything into not showing it. However when Sven made a sudden move to lean in close, Elsa nervously pulled back, as though some primal part of her still refused to believe she could touch something living.

"Don't make her nervous, Sven," warned Kristoff, sensing Elsa's emotions peaking. Anna explained to him that while Elsa was wise and mature in many ways, she was emotionally still a child. Kristoff continued. "Well, what was it like with your mother?"

"I was three when my mother was pregnant with Anna. And my parents told me that I was the difficult..." she paused a moment to think. "No, that can't be true... We were assured that Anna's baby wouldn't have... No..."

"What?" said Kristoff as Elsa began to pace around the barn. Ice began to form as she paced, crawling up the poles and spooking several of the animals, and Kristoff too. "Uh... Elsa... the ice..."

"It's impossible... Her baby wasn't suppose to share my curse... that can't be right," she said.

"Okay, I don't know what you're talking about but you gotta get yourself under control..."

"Don't you understand!" snapped Elsa, causing the ice to be more violent, protruding shards. The animals went into a panic, "You can't control it. That baby will be a danger. To you. To Anna. To Arendelle. To everyone. Like I was and still am."

"Okay, this is why I don't talk to you a whole lot... You really are creepy when you get scared. And right now, you're scared of a baby. Just settle down," said Kristoff. She did, somehow after taking a deep breath, causing the ice to reseed and allowing them to discuss the matter more calmly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I should go," said Elsa quietly, as she childishly looked around as often she did when she realized she did something wrong.

"Elsa wait," said Kristoff following after her. "Nothing was harmed. Come on talk to me for once..."

"Just leave me alone," she said.

"Come on Elsa. You care more about Anna than anything else. You gotta give me something."

"I don't know what else I can tell you Kristoff."

"Okay, so my kid has your curse. But what does that mean for Anna? And what do you mean everything is in danger? How do you keep control?"

"I don't," said Elsa, turning suddenly, to let out another burst of ice. Not much. Certainly far too little to ever hurt anyone. She then sighed, crossing her arms and slowly walking away.

* * *

Anna awoke, with the pain gone, but no idea how long she slept. Hours probably. The sun was out and she went to sleep around midday. The servants brought her a pitcher of water which she hastily gulped down.

"Your sister is vaguely cryptic, you know that?" said Kristoff suddenly, nearly causing Anna to drop the glass.

"Well, that's Elsa for you," said Anna with a shrug. "Yeah she's a little antisocial. It's kind of annoying actually. Especially when she doesn't want to really talk to you, but you keep trying to push her. Oh boy does she get mad... That's why she froze everything last time. So you just sort of have to give her her space."

"Does she have any control over her powers?"

"Uh... Define control," said Anna.

"I mean could she freeze the world again accidentally?"

"I'm sure she could if she, you know, really wanted to. Her powers are linked to her emotions so to keep from them, you know, gushing out, she just hid her emotions and just didn't feel anything. That's why she was so... 'yeesh'. And then one day she just blew her top, which was kind of my fault actually, and we got, you know, the eternal winter. So if she's mad at something, and you see ice forming everywhere, that's kind of a good thing because that means she's not holding things inside. But on the other hand, yeah it can sometimes get really creepy, but she's not going to hurt you, not even accidentally anymore. But when she's in a good mood, it's really kind of neat what she can do... " said Anna.

_Okay,_ thought Kristoff. _They're tamed not controlled. I get it._

"Or course she'd never brag about it..." said Anna continuing on. "Wait... why are you asking me this?"

"Well, she just froze my barn and I don't think it was on purpose."

"What was she doing in your barn?"

"We had a talk... About you. We're worried."

"Wait, you told her? No wonder she froze your barn, I bet she was worried sick... I hope she unfroze it, that stinker."

"Yes she unfroze it. She didn't do anything wrong. She froze the barn because she got a little scared, and quite frankly so am I."

"Look, Kristoff, I know you think I'm immature, but I promise you I'm not downplaying any of this. I know something's wrong, but we shouldn't all just panic here. So far I'm okay and the baby seems okay."

"Elsa has a good reason to think the baby might have her powers."

"No, no, no, no. That's completely ridiculous. I was assured..."

"You were assured by some scary old lady in a tent outside a cave that gives people magic powers. Then you ran into the same cave that probably cursed your family in the first place."

"Yeah, to help my sister not go off the deep end again. Don't you remember?" said Anna smugly. She then paused for a moment. "Oh no... What have I done? I ran into a cave that gives people powers... Elsa tried to tell me to stay away but..."

"Do you ever listen to Elsa?"

"Not when she tells me to do something," said Anna. "Oh no. Kristoff I cursed our baby. What are we going to do? Elsa says you can't control them..."

"But she won't hurt anyone either. Look, Anna, I admit, your sister has some... problems, and some bad emotional baggage... really bad emotional baggage. But she's doing okay, all things considered. Honestly, the way our baby is going to turn out is the least of my worries. We're not going to lock them away like your parents did Elsa. We already agreed on that. And they'll have someone, you know, just like them so they won't feel so alone. It's really you I'm worried about. Something Elsa said that just bothers me about when she was born. But she wouldn't..."

"She shut you out... Yeah, that's Elsa," said Anna laying down to go back to sleep.

"It doesn't help she doesn't like me," said Kristoff.

"Well, you're not exactly talking about her favorite topic. She doesn't even talk to me about that kind of stuff. I'm a little surprised she's talking to you about it," said Anna.

"And yes, because she's worried about you. She'd probably go through fire right now if she thought it'll save you. She's the Snow Queen! Does she even have a favorite topic besides ice?"

"Yes, geometry. Okay? Now I'm trying to sleep."

* * *

**Okay confession. I'm a CSR and Hansel is actually a parody of some of the customers I deal with from time to time. He doesn't really have a pivotal plot point here other than to keep things interesting.**

* * *

Finally being cleared by the doctor, Anna felt completely sublime being allowed out of the castle again. She walked arm in arm with Elsa. As Anna went on and on about how the competition will work, Elsa just politely nodded, obviously not nearly as excited about it as Anna was, but then she could make entire ice castles from will alone.

While they discussed matters further, things went to a more serious tone concerning Anna's health. She of course avoided Elsa's constant questions about whether she was okay or not by completely changing the subject.

"Ah, there you are," said Hansel marching down the courtyard straight towards the two women. He pushed Anna aside, which nearly set Elsa off as she looked sternly at him. But she maintained her composure, when Anna motioned her that she was okay. "I need to speak immediately to Arendelle's ice master."

"And you are?" said Elsa, breathing in deeply.

"Bah. Doesn't anyone in this entire town know anything about the greatest sculptor of all time?"

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. I believe Lorenzo Ghiberti has been dead for some time now," replied Elsa.

"Bah, what do you know? I was suppose to get some ice delivered by Arendelle's ice master and it's not here."

"If this is for the competition, then it won't start until next month and contestants won't be allowed to begin until then," said Elsa rattling off all the tedious details Anna just filled her in on.

"It doesn't matter. I need to but stare at the piece that I might envision what secrets the ice contains within, that I may let them free. But your boyfriend, has not returned despite the handsome sum I'm paying him," said Hansel.

"Boyfriend?" said Elsa in complete shock.

"Boyfriend? Wait, what?" said Anna.

"Yes, Boyfriend."

"No, you're mistaken," said Elsa.

"Of course I'm not. What woman would come to a dirty old barn dressed like some kind of queen unless she expects to be romanticizing?" said Hansel, showing that he apparently read far too many romance novels involving the beautiful woman meeting her lover in the barn.

"Um, how about the queen herself," Anna replied sharply.

"The queen? I am personally acquainted with some of the finest members of high society around. There is nothing queen about you madam. Now if you would excuse me and take that message to your boyfriend."

"Okay fine. But just go," said Elsa.

Hansel gave a "Humf" as he stuck his nose up and walked off. But not before Elsa, encouraged by Anna, formed a snowball and effectively launched it, hitting him square in the head. Both women turned quickly, crouched over in laughter as they covered their mouths, while Hansel stamped his feet, threatening that he will find the pesky little child that threw that. He got even more irrational when all the children insisted it was the queen, even pointing out the lack of snow and trying to explain how Elsa could make it with her magic. Elsa and Anna had to use all their will power not to double over.

"Well that was fun," Elsa said still chuckling.

"Yeah, but I think you should have definitely made it bigger, or oh, put a chunk of ice in it," said Anna.

She didn't realize Elsa had stopped laughing as she looked up at the top window of one of the buildings. Within it, she saw a man in the window aiming a cross bow.

"Anna," said Elsa.

"What?" Anna responded, completely oblivious to the fact her life was in danger. Frantic, Elsa formed an ice wall just as the bolt was shot. It stuck in, protruding at least three inches on the other side. "Whoa! That was close... Elsa?"

When Anna turned to where her sister was, she saw Elsa stuttering around as though disoriented. In her stomach, stuck a bolt which Elsa clasped onto before finally collapsing.

"Oh no Elsa. Please, stay with me," Anna cried cradling her sister. She gasped even, as the pain erupted through her body. But she forced herself to remain focused, biting back the pain. "Elsa!"

END OF PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Just an FYI about old fashioned medicine. Horse hairs were a suture in ye olden days when it came to wounds. What happened while they were experimenting with stitches, they were looking for something that wouldn't cause infection, horse hair tended to work the best. What they didn't know was that it wasn't actually horse hair itself that was anything special. In order to work with it, it had to be boiled first, which unknowingly sanitized it.**

* * *

Anna lay curled on the floor beside Elsa's door, off to the side so she wouldn't disturb people entering in and out. Since she couldn't go in, she looked to stay as close to Elsa as possible, and laying down was the only way to ease her own pain. So far there was nothing but the muffled voices of the doctors who talked in urgent tones. She couldn't make out what they were saying. She heard them wonder at Elsa's unnaturally cold blood, (known as "ice-blood" within the old family folklore) and how it felt like cold water. Elsa was an anatomical wonder, sure, but prayed they were helping her as much as they were fascinated by her. Anna almost wanted to rush in there and tell them to quit treating her sister like she wasn't human, and then she felt the pain again, unbelievably sharp, causing sweat to form as her own emotions peaked.

But it's okay, Anna told herself as she grimaced, rubbing her stomach. She had to keep herself under control, for any time she was afraid, it put stress on the baby, causing the pain. They'll help her, she reassured herself.

The only other activity Anna saw was from Gerda, hastily rushing to and from the room to get the doctors whatever they requested. Clean cloths for bandages, horse hair for suture and water to boil them in. She didn't seem to notice Anna there, just focused on getting what was needed as quick as possible. Kristoff was off, trying to find out what happened, not realizing it didn't matter to Anna who the assassins were or what they wanted. To her they were just nameless rambles of criminals willing to snuff out an innocent life in the name of money or power.

Anna was semi dazed with pain and her own thoughts when suddenly she felt a blanket being thrown over her. She looked up, thinking it was Gerda, to find Olaf the snowman had taken time to drag the warmest blanket he could and throw it on top of her.

"Olaf?" said Anna as he smoothed out the wrinkles. The snowman had been absent for some time now. Elsa took him with her while she left Arendelle for what was at least three weeks. He never came back with her, but Elsa kept assuring Anna he was alright, that his warm hugs were needed elsewhere for awhile, and he would come back soon enough when they needed him. And of course, Elsa would never let anything happen to the little snowman.

"Hi," he said. He then plopped down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"No," said Anna trying to bite back against the tears. "What if Elsa doesn't make it? I don't know..."

"She'll make it. Right?"

"I don't know if I can... Olaf what would happen if... What would happen to you?"

"I'll still be here. And my flurry. And everything Elsa created."

"You would?"

"Sure. Elsa built me when she was happy, thinking about you and how much she loves you. That doesn't go away when someone dies," said Olaf. "So no matter what happens, you have to be strong. And you should be strong for that little guy inside you."

Anna gave a slight smile, but then felt the pain again, this time stronger than before.

"Anna? What's wrong? Is the baby okay?"

"The baby..." she gasped. "Has Elsa's powers. And it's my fault. It wasn't suppose to happen this way."

"Elsa turned out okay," said Olaf. He then rethought the comment. "Well turned out okay eventually."

"Yeah, that stinker," said Anna. "Just like her to do something like this. To save my life. I didn't deserve that."

They barely noticed Kristoff approaching.

"She probably didn't feel as though she deserved you saving hers either," said Kristoff. Behind him trotted Sven, head lowered.

"What's he doing here?" Anna asked certain Elsa made a rule that the mangy reindeer was to stay outside after he interfered with an important dinner of distinguished guests.

"Well, she kind of got attached to him a few days ago. Sven's got a way with ladies," said Kristoff with a shrug. "She's going to be okay, Anna."

The door opened, none too soon, and Anna thought for a moment that it was just Gerda going to fetch some more supplies. But she stopped, holding the door open with a sad face.

"Anna, dear. The doctor wants to talk to you," she said.

"Help me up," said Anna, which Kristoff and Olaf did. She took a deep breath to gain her composure, the pain now subsiding being among those she loved.

"Come on dear, he's just finishing up," said Gerda reaching her arm out, but still not letting Anna in. "Just wait right here, and I'll tell him..."

Anna couldn't, she pushed Gerda aside to enter preparing herself for the worst, as she always instinctively did when she came to Elsa's door. But nothing could prepare her for this.

"Just stay calm," Anna told herself and took a deep breath.

The doctor and his assistant were still working, one applying pressure on the wound and the other carefully stitching Elsa's insides up.

There was blood. Lots of blood, and if not for the shallow and hasty rising and falling of Elsa's chest, Anna wouldn't believe she was even still alive.

"That should do it," said the doctor putting his tools down and wiping his hands on his apron. He removed it before washing it more thoroughly with clean water and soap. "She'll need to rest. These sheets need to be cleaned as well."

"What's going on with my sister," said Anna.

"Come on, let's step outside," said the doctor taking Anna's arm.

"No," said Anna pulling her arm away. "Tell me now what's wrong."

"She's dying," he said bluntly. He let Anna absorb that fact first, as Kristoff wrapped his arms around her. "The bolt missed her spleen but it nicked an artery. She's lost a lot of blood. I've managed to slow the bleeding, but not stop it. If she's lucky, and if an infection doesn't develop, there's a chance the artery will mend on its own, and she'll survive. But, realistically it's more likely she'll bleed out in a number of days and die."

"What do I do?" said Anna, as though there was something she could do. The shock of it all hit her terribly. It only felt like yesterday Anna got Elsa back, and to see her go again was simply too much.

"Talk to her," said the doctor, allowing Anna entrance.

"Hey," said Anna, trying her best to smile, as she sat down next to Elsa's bed and taking her sister's limp hand. Elsa always felt cold, but this time it was something Anna couldn't stand. "Don't worry. I'll have them move you to your own room as soon as possible. I know you prefer to have everything familiar."

She continued to talk into the night.

* * *

Anna awoke from a terrible nightmare, clutching her stomach as she reached for the pan next to the bed. She threw up for what felt like an eternity before curling up, trembling and breathing hard.

"Please," she begged, squeezing her eyes shut as she began to rock herself.

Normally Kristoff was right there, comforting her, but Anna realized that he was away, keeping visual on Elsa while Anna got some rest. It was the only way he could get Anna to leave her sister's side.

She felt cold. Physically cold. For Anna, it meant that what was previously speculation that her child held Elsa's power was in all actuality a reality. She knew this, but tried to ignore it since the theory came to light. Or even attempt to bring to light her eternal need to remain positive.

"It's okay. Elsa has powers. And she does so many wonderful things with them," said Anna. "Of course, she doesn't always know what she's doing, and that can be a little dangerous at times... But she at least hasn't hurt anyone... since that day..."

Almost immediately, her mind went to the fact that Elsa never hid the fact her powers were dangerous. Attempting to master them meant mistakes. Lots of them, and some of them serious, especially as no one knew what they were, or how they were to be controlled. From the accidental curse she bestowed on Arendelle, to freezing Anna's heart in a fit of rage and panic, to which Anna herself nearly died. Even after bringing Elsa home, it was still a long road as Elsa tried to master them now while trying to reconnect with her life and the constant reminders of a childhood she never got to experience.

Her emotions hit a peak of rage when Anna asked that she visit their parents' graves before Elsa was really ready for it. This led to Elsa having a complete nervous breakdown. While Anna was typically good at interpreting Elsa's individual "ice tantrums", as she called them, she wasn't quite sure what to make of this one or what actually set Elsa off. Anger over her isolation, or the fact she couldn't be there to bury them, or the fact she didn't meet up to their expectations in practically anything, or just Elsa's way of eccentric grieving who knew? All Anna knew, the royal cemetery was frozen for three days before Elsa would even consider undoing her curse.

Things were a lot better now, yes. This was not what Anna feared. It was the road it took to get there. The mistakes that if the situation was in even a small way any different, things would not have turned out alright. Walking the road with Elsa made for so many rewards, but Anna couldn't be sure she could ever do it again.

When it came down to it, the only one who knew anything about Elsa's powers, was Elsa herself. She didn't conceal her powers, she effectively tamed them. She dealt with the danger of them, not by fearing them, but through looking to understand them, and mastering them. Knowing that Elsa knew, meant for Anna someone to turn to. And with the news from the doctor that Elsa may not live, Anna felt herself filled with fear... and temptation. What did Anna know other than what Elsa told her, and most of the time, that made little sense? She couldn't let the child just run free with the powers. What if there was an accident? The only thing Anna could do, was simply lock them away. Ensure they couldn't hurt anyone...

"No... I won't... Elsa will get better. She'll know what to do. She has to get better," Anna whispered. She then tried to joke with herself, "She has to judge the ice contest... She wouldn't want to get out of that one..."

There was a small tap on the door, which Anna granted permission to enter.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Princess," said Gerda.

"What?"

"The doctor said that... well... the queen isn't getting better."

"What do you mean?"

"Anna, I'm so sorry. The doctor said there's nothing further he can do," she said. She then couldn't hold herself in either despite an obvious effort.  
"No... She... No... there's got to be something. Tell him he has to save her..."

"I'm sorry Anna. He did all he can. He said there isn't much time left to say good bye," said Gerda as a tear ran down her face. "I don't mean... I just... I just remember the kind of little girl she was, and how much she was missed when they took her away... I just can't stand to see her going away again when we just got that sweet girl back..."

"Tell the doctor I'm coming..."

* * *

**Okay this is a bit of a teaser, just to let people know I'm still working on this. Slowly, but surely. To tell you the truth, I'm mostly doing this to recruit beta readers for an original work. Let me know if you're interested.**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa was still alive, but only barely. When Anna entered, the doctor informed her that her breathing was worse, and her pulse weaker and as though Anna needed to know this, he feared the wound never closed, causing blood to enter her lungs. She only had at best, a few minutes. He admitted he was surprised she held on as long as she did. He complimented her will to live and how stronger men died within hours from wounds less than that. But that was Elsa. Despite being isolated, lonely and outright miserable, over a year before, she always kept an indomitable spirit to survive.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kristoff asked, greeting Anna at the door and holding her close. It was him who noticed first Elsa had trouble breathing and called for the doctor, but unlike the doctor was sensitive enough not to share the events with Anna. Olaf was there too, his head lowered and even Sven.

"Yeah," she sighed, though she wasn't too sure herself. "Just give us a minute."

Anna resumed her place at Elsa's side, took her sister's hand, clutching it tightly and tried to come up with something to say. Something that would make Elsa laugh, but it never came. So she waited for Elsa to respond the only way she could for the last two days, by giving a small squeeze back. It was weak, but there.

"Well, I guess this is it then," said Anna, trying to be cheerful. "You don't have to be afraid of anything anymore. It was the best year and a half of my life, just so you know. I can't ever forget it. Like that time I found that really big dress in your closet? Honestly, how were you suppose to fit in the door with that thing?" she continued chuckling as she remembered Elsa's face when Anna came romping into her sister's study wearing that. The genuine shock, followed them by the inability to hold in her laughter, finally finished with her dismissing Anna with a snowball to the head. (Elsa did always have amazing aim.) She then sighed. "All the good times we had and now they're over... Just like that..."

Anna's hand was shaking as she held on Elsa's. She just waited, watching until her sister's breathing finally stopped with barely even a gasp. Then her hand went limp.

It took a moment for it to sink in, but she finally gently laid Elsa's hand down, and tried to remind herself that this was expected. The wound was just too deep. She stroked a bit of stray hair from her sisters face before she got up. Anna wrapped her arms around herself, as she made her way for the door to tell the others, only to have the memories flood back to her. The times they spent as children. Their reunion as adults. Then the conversation she and Elsa had while she was still sick in bed.

_"Look, I don't want to talk about it Elsa," said Anna._

_"Usually, that means you should," said Elsa._

_"To who? You? You can't even help yourself. Not after you freaked out in the barn," said Anna._

_"Now it's you who's shutting the door," said Elsa sternly, but no hint of impatience or anger. "Yes, I lost control for a moment because I'm afraid and I spoke too soon. I'm willing to admit it. These powers are dangerous, yes, but they don't have to be. But they aren't something you can simply conceal and pretend they're not there, though. They come out in one way or another, and you can only control how they come out. And to do that, you have to be open and honest with yourself with what you're thinking and feeling. No, I'm not perfect with them and I've made a lot of mistakes," Elsa continued. When she saw Anna in tears, she put her arms around her, cradling her letting Anna weep. "But I'll help you however I can. I promise. And your baby will grow up feeling loved. That's the most important part."_

"Elsa, no," said Anna running back to Elsa's bedside. She put both her hands on Elsa's cheeks. "Don't do this to me Elsa! I can't say good-bye to you! I can't! Please Elsa. Don't you understand? My baby has your powers and it's my fault and I don't know what to do. I know how our parents just felt it was easier to lock you away because they couldn't deal with you... and... I promised wasn't going to do that..." the next line was the hardest for her to admit, causing her to break down, sink to the floor beside Elsa's bed. "but I don't know if I can deal with it either... I need you. You're the only one who understands. You're the only one who knows what to do..." She lay her head on the bed, sobbing, "I can't do this alone... Don't do this to me again, please. Please, please don't go where I can't follow..."

Anna felt something a moment, but not the pain she was normally accustomed to, but the coldness of the room. Small icicles forming on the mattress.

"Anna?" said a weak voice.

"Elsa?"

"I told you, that dress was a gift from... somewhere... I don't even remember where. One of those big countries," said Elsa. Anna immediately embraced her to which Elsa winced.

"Oh sorry," said Anna. "Are you okay?"

"Apparently not... what happened?"

"It doesn't matter. You're here, that's what matters."

"Do I still have to judge the ice contest?" said Elsa.  
"Yes!" said Anna with tears filling. "And don't even try to get out of that one."

Kristoff came in after hearing the commotion, and Sven, who was sleeping in their bedroom sort more slid in, not able to find traction on the marble floors.

"Hey, you're awake. You're okay," said Olaf.

"I think I need a drink or something," said Elsa. Sven trotted up and licked her face. "That I did not need."

"Don't you just love him?" said Olaf giving Sven a hug.

"I don't know about that," said Elsa weakly as she turned over to sleep, this time her breathing strong rather than labored.

Anna stayed with her through the night, and would be there in the morning.

* * *

**Okay, this is where we put it to a vote. I was thinking about just ending it here, because I really wanted Anna and Elsa's relationship to be the most important thing. But if you want, and I get enough reviews, I will continue the story, which means we'll go really deep into the motives of the assassination and have Elsa trash kicking. Because I like Elsa trash kicking. If no one cares, I'll put on the aftermath and we'll end it there. If you've already reviewed, well write another one with what you want to see happen. Continue the story? Or just wrap it up with the next chapter.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well my friend, we can at least agree that I can still drink more than you," said King Frederick as he slapped his friend on the shoulder after taking another shot of whiskey

"Tonight, I'm a little conservative. Just enough to calm my nerves," said Arendelle's king. He then got up to show Frederick out.

"I see. Well, this has been the most successful trade agreement. Both kingdoms will look to benefit. And of course I give my congratulations to your wife," said Frederick. He then looked around a little confused, "My has the temperature dropped?"

"Well, Arendelle's weather has always been a bit peculiar. Or perhaps it's just the drink talking," said the king, eying over to the open door of the study where Elsa peaked in.

"Indeed. I best be going. I can already see his majesty has his next appointment with a fine young woman already waiting," said Frederick noticing the toddler.

"I apologize for the intrusion. She knows better than to be here with guests," said the king knowing that some diplomats were offended at the sight of children during important business. But Elsa was a well behaved girl, and well disciplined. She had to be. The only reason she'd come here was when she had no other outlet.

"Quite alright. I have a few myself. In fact, I wouldn't mind being introduces to the lady."

"Elsa? Come on in sweetheart," said the king kneeling down. Elsa timidly emerged, her hands close to her chest before finally running to her father's arms.

"Elsa, this is King Frederick."

"A pleasure to meet you," said Frederick which Elsa shyly hugged the king's leg. She felt cold alright, indicating she was on a brink of an outburst. "A timid little thing."

"She'll grow out of it," said the king putting a comforting hand on Elsa's head so she wouldn't be so nervous.

"Hopefully before she inherits your throne."

When Frederick left the king picked Elsa up, and asked her what she was doing out of bed. He was a little worried for a moment that she might lose control, but a little comfort went a long way for her. She was there when her mother went into labor and not being able to understand what was happening obviously made her frightened enough to freeze part of the library after the servants took her mother and told her to wait there. Her father quickly took charge of her, ordered the servants to bring her something to eat, and then saw her off to bed, while trying to assure her everything will be fine. That everything was normal and the sweet midwife she met several weeks before would take good care of the queen. In the morning she'd have a new brother or sister. Of course Elsa didn't sleep and only let an hour go by before she went got up looking for someone, anyone in the seemingly deserted castle.

He didn't try to explain anything this time, just rocked her to sleep. Yes, it was normal to be nervous, but for Elsa, if she felt anything, whether it be joy, happiness or sadness, it was seemingly felt a hundred times worse. This was harder since it meant that Elsa could unleash a flurry. The king in fact was a little surprised she didn't already, but then he hadn't seen her bedroom yet, which he was sure was pretty covered over. No matter. He would deal with it in the morning, when he himself was more of a sound mind. He laid Elsa down on the couch, and went back to work.  
Gerda knocked at the door. The king motioned her to enter which she then said, "Your majesty, your wife."

"And?"

"She's fine. She did it. Her and the baby are both healthy and doing well. It's a girl your majesty," said Gerda. Despite the fact he hoped for a son to inherit his throne, due to Elsa's unique issues, he couldn't help but smile, realizing it didn't matter in the end. Elsa would be his heir, she was clever, smart and very humble child.

"Elsa," he said gently shaking Elsa awake. "Your mommy's fine. Come on, let's go meet your new little sister."

* * *

"Uh, what emotion is this?" said Kristoff looking how Elsa was manipulating the frost on the window. She kept it thin, letting the ice crystallize into a pattern that resembled something of flowers and trees in a forest. She even had a snowflake pattern for the sun, and was trying to manipulate the crystal to form something like clouds, but ice was strict in how it froze and what shapes it could make.

"Boredom," Elsa replied concentrating hard on the exact pattern she wanted. "Complete boredom."

"I see," said Kristoff a little impressed, a little scared, but mostly still not used to the concept that his sister-in-law had magical powers. Even more concerned his child will as well. He kept reminding himself that Elsa was an emotional wreck when she unleashed winter as evident when he and Anna found her a day later, but she had improved since then.

"It's harder than it looks," said Elsa, almost as though she forgot she was unique with her powers. What would dictate difficult and easy with them, was something beyond what anyone could comprehend.

"You built a whole ice castle..."

"I can build one of those in the length of time it takes to sing a song. This is a little more... refined," said Elsa completely focused. She then gave a frustrated groan before freezing over the entire window in a rough patch of ice.

Okay, just remember not to push her for answers all at once. She's in a good mood right now, Kristoff thought to himself. If Kristoff wanted to understand their baby, he needed first to try and understand Elsa and how her emotions effected her powers. He also desperately needed answers as far as what all this might mean for Anna.

Truth be told, despite being married to her sister, Kristoff didn't know a whole lot about Elsa. He saw her for the first time in the Valley of the Living Rock when they were both children, but that was hardly significant since she didn't even know he was there, and still doesn't know. His next meeting with her was in her ice palace where he came in after she struck Anna, and then she didn't even want to know who he was. She promptly threw him, Olaf, and Anna out without argument. He finally received a formal introduction and thank you from her with a promise to be properly rewarded. She gave him and Anna her blessing for their marriage without even a second's hesitation, but that was only quickly followed with that sly lopsided grin of hers that seemed to say, "If you dare hurt my sister or make her cry, you won't live long enough to even regret it."

Beyond that, there were few words between them. It wasn't as though they didn't try to have a conversation or two, but mostly it was just awkward comments about the weather. Elsa was used to putting on a queenly face and addressing diplomats and ambassadors, but normal day to day conversations she wasn't exactly known for. Her childhood was an obvious sensitive topic, which worked well since Kristoff didn't care to talk about his either. Politics were boring for Kristoff and ice? Yes he tried to talk about that, and it turned out only to be an interesting attempt at conversation. Elsa had little interest in ice per se. Sure, she was interested in the shapes, the colors, but when it came to ice harvesting, he lost that interest very quickly. And the topic of kryokinesis, he wasn't sure what Elsa was talking about enough to follow.

They shared their love for Anna in common and that was all. That was what earned him Elsa's blessing, and her defense against councils of diplomats who saw a commoner marrying a princess more than just inappropriate. "If any of you men can claim you were one hundred percent true and honest in your dealings, than I will be more than willing to dismiss him immediately and one of you can pursue her. That is one thing he can claim over any of you." He gained a level of respect for her after that.

"I wanted to ask you something..." said Kristoff pulling up a chair as Elsa thawed the window to try and start again. Elsa was stronger but not ready to attend to her duties and slept most of the day, leaving Anna to run the kingdom and Kristoff with little to do until ice harvesting season where he worked to secure contracts. "I wanted to ask about what happened to your mother..."

"You may ask," said Elsa. She seemed bitter, indicated by the rough frosting obviously not meant as her piece.

"You said it was a difficult pregnancy," said Kristoff. Elsa nodded. "Elsa, did your mother almost die?"  
Elsa stopped her "drawing" on the window, closed her hand in a fist, "Yes," she said quietly. But she took a deep breath, taking control of herself, knowing that Kristoff's worry was completely justified, and she needed to set herself aside for once. She couldn't scare people with her ice powers just to avoid unpleasant questions about her life, especially when they might help save her sister's. And if there was one thing Kristoff earned, it was her trust and cooperation. Kristoff rubbed the bridge of his nose. Elsa gave a heavy sigh before looking at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Kristoff. I can't give you the answers you want."

"Anna could die, Elsa," he said as though she wasn't aware. "I know she does her best to deal with it, but it really has me worried. She's getting sicker for longer periods of time."

"Kristoff," said Elsa. "You're forgetting. My mother survived. And Anna has that same chance."

Kristoff nodded. She was right of course. There was a chance, and working himself up over his fears wasn't helping.  
"If you really need to find answers, you have my permission to ask Gerda," said Elsa.

* * *

During her time recovering, Elsa had no time to deal with the two men who tried to assassinate her. Now, with her strength returning, she had her captain of the guards be able to take her through the entire scene. She saw the one in the window, aiming for Anna which was when she put up an ice shield, but didn't see the other one who was just within the market place that shot her.

"Have they talked?" Elsa asked.

"Only a little, your majesty. But one thing they did confirm. They weren't aiming to kill you," said the guard. Elsa looked at him confused. "They were aiming for your sister."


	5. Chapter 5

**To be honest, I really did start getting writer's block. I honestly did not plan on making the story go on this long. But the popular vote was to continue. Couple random facts. Lieutenant is the French term. Lefttenant is what everyone else actually used. Why do we go with the French way? Who knows? Probably had something to do with America's alliance with the French during the Revolutionary War.**

**Apparently Elsa is multi lingual. The Song Elsa sings at the end of this chapter to Anna is a Swedish Folk song called "When I was Eighteen". One of my main characters in my fantasy story sings this song. You can listen to it on Youtube, though it's sadly not sung by Idina Menzel. As for when she swears "Donnerschlag" that's actually German. I didn't know Norwegian thing to say there (I only speak German and English). It means "thunder strikes" or something like that and is never used in this context. But I'm going to do it anyway.**

**If you haven't read the Mirror, I'm going to strongly suggest you do for the next few chapters. This one you should be okay, but the next few, it's going to get confusing if you haven't. Here's the totally lame summery of everything you need to know to understand this chapter. Bjorn was Elsa's kind of, sort of love interest in the Mirror. They never got it together by time the story ended, because he thought the queen was too good for him, and Elsa thought that he was too good for a monster and then he died. It was a really sad relationship.**

**For more random facts, follow my story. I do have a ton of them and will be sharing them throughout the course of this story. You can also offer to read my original works which I will also put random facts in there too.**

* * *

Elsa had, at the very least, an unusual relationship with her soldiers, which often baffled ambassadors and rulers from other countries. In the middle of escorting often crowds of important persons, she was known to make small talk with soldiers standing post opening doors, and if he had a family, send her regards. She knew many of them by name, but none the less ran a tight ship when it came to discipline. On one hand, she showed kindness and respect letting them express opinions so long as they weren't out of line, but on the other, wouldn't hesitate to have a man flogged for coming to his post drunk or being rude to an ambassador. While the soldiers opinion of her as queen varied from person to person as far as her individual polices went, all agreed her reputation as a monster was completely undeserving.

So when Elsa came to the dungeon to see the two assassins that almost took her life, the guards weren't afraid to express their concern, fearing their queen might not be able to keep it together. "Thank you for your concern lefttenant, but I am ordering you to let me in," Elsa replied.

"I don't know what it will do my lady. They aren't much of talkers," said the other soldier, who Elsa recognized as the one who carried her into the palace when she was hurt. He kept tapping her cheek, trying to keep her conscious and even irreverently said, "That a girl," when she managed to stay conscious until the doctor came. Elsa forgave him for it, as it was a pretty tense time for all of them.

"They will talk to me," said Elsa.

The prison was a sight for sore eyes for certain and Elsa had to take a deep breath when the guards opened the doors. She hated it here, remembering being imprisoned herself, and only ventured down there if there was an actual need. Her own cell still remained there, broken from when she caused the eternal winter. She meant to have it repaired, but the captain convinced her not to. If anything, it created a testament to the queen's power, and made the dungeon a little more uncomfortable. At the time, Elsa was too distraught to argue and sort of forgot about the issue.

"Psst," said one of the assassins to his sleeping companion in the cell next to him. "It's the queen."

"Gods, no," said the other opening his eyes.

"Hello gentlemen," said Elsa.

"We gots nothing to say to you," said the first, obviously the dominate personality. She wouldn't get him to talk, but his friend was vulnerable. Elsa felt a spark of anger in her chest, which the assassin picked up on. In games of minds, it meant he played his first move well, but he was oblivious that he was dealing with someone who wasn't a normal human. The temperature of the dungeon lowered a bit, barely noticeable.

"Why did you try to kill my sister?" said Elsa.

"You think that's what we were trying to do?" said the assassin with a smirk on his face. Elsa let the temperature drop again, this time enough where they can see their breaths. The other looked around, wrapping his arms around his chest to make himself warm.

They immediately caught onto what was going on, and the first turned to Elsa.

"I will tell you what you want to know, but what I want first is your word that you will let us go," said the first assassin. Elsa didn't like that answer, and dropped it this time to cause the air to feel stiff, biting into the flesh. "I-it's y-your c-c-call. I-I-I mean it. Wh-whatever you want t-to know," said the assassin. This time, she didn't just drop the temperature, but allowed a wind to blow, making them far more uncomfortable than before.

"A-a-are you c-crazy. Th-th-this cold could... could kill a person."

"I don't get cold," said Elsa dropping the temperature yet another few degrees. The shards of ice formed and growled at them, radiating from her anger.

Elsa came into the dungeon looking for answers, but now she found herself hoping they won't give them too soon. It was as though all the anger and hate for these men she held inside of her was finally bubbling to the surface. She almost died. And if it weren't for her quick thinking, Anna would have died, and the baby with her. Death was far too good of a punishment for them.

"We don't know w-who it was!" shouted the second as he dropped to the ground his hands starting to blister from frostbite. "They gave us money and said to kill the princess. That's it."

"And where were you going to collect the rest?" said Elsa. The wind was now picking up in more of a fury. The men wouldn't last that much longer, for certain.

"At the Oaken Traders," said the second. "Please have mercy...!"

But Elsa wouldn't release her curse. Why not kill them? It was so easy...

"That's enough your majesty," said the guard grabbing Elsa's shoulder. His face expressed concern as he turned her around. "I don't think we'll get much more out of these scoundrels."

Elsa looked at the guard first, then back at the two assassins who were curled up in their cells shivering.

"E-excuse me," said Elsa, before she bolted from the dungeon, not even taking time to release her curse.

"Get these men out of there before they freeze to death. Not that I'd be sad about it," said the leftenent with a sigh.

"Who needs winter when you got Queen Elsa, eh gentlemen," said the other guard opening the frozen bars.

* * *

"I really screwed this up," said Elsa sitting in Arendelle's royal cemetery with her back leaning against one of the tombstones. Monument more like it. The intended occupant died in a cave, and at the time, Anna made the decision to leave his body where he lay. They had a prisoner to bring back, along with a very distraught Elsa who they needed to get back as soon as they could before she unleashed an ice storm. Elsa could have easily hated Anna for the action, but found herself respecting her sister even more once she settled down and could think. Had their roles been reversed, Elsa would have made the same decision. She sent soldiers back of course, but they reported they found no cave, and the supposed guardian had long since disappeared.

Elsa wasn't the least bit surprised at that.

"You would probably tell me that I'm just overreacting. They were hardened criminals after all and they weren't going to talk otherwise... Not that they had much to say. I knew that... I just wanted them to suffer... because I'm just a monster. And monsters only bring people misery," said Elsa. "I just wish you were here, but you're not... And maybe that's for the better. I wouldn't be able to face you if you were. So I think I'll just sit here Bjorn."

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Elsa asked as they walked through the courtyard now pretty much cluttered with people from all over Arendelle and beyond who turned out for the ice contest. There must have been hundreds of people, a much larger turn out than Elsa expected. And of course, it kept the local merchants happy since it increased their business with a slew of travelers. One thing Elsa had to admit, as off beat as it was, it was indeed a great idea.

"I'm fine. Today it's okay," said Anna, trying to be cheerful. Elsa gave a slight grin, trying to hide what the captain told her before. She tried not to think about it, and of course her fear about what the pregnancy would bring later on. She read her father's journals. His fear. Sure, for now it was okay, but late pregnancy would become especially dangerous. Already, as Kristoff said, her bouts of sickness already became extended. "How are you doing? I mean you're the one who got shot by an arrow."

"It still hurts, but I'm doing better," she said. Unfortunately, even though she had made a good recovery, the scaring came with some complications. She was warned the wound would continue to hurt throughout the rest of her life and there was nothing that could be done to help ease it. It was okay though. Anna was worth it. Elsa spent her whole life protecting Anna and that wouldn't ever change. She just got better at it is all.

"You know a lot of these are looking really nice. Some of them almost as good as anything you could do," said Anna examining what many of the artisans were producing. It was a lot of ice Elsa had to make for it, but it wasn't as though it was difficult. It only took barely any time to make the blocks, if it wasn't a little boring.

"Yeah," said Elsa actually rather impressed. True, she could create something amazing with her powers, but the idea that these were done with just a hammer and chisel in a way humbled even the Snow Queen herself.

"What in Thor's hammer is that?" said Elsa looking at a particularly abstract looking piece. Awful was hardly the word for it. It was bad enough for the artist to have to label it so people wouldn't think exactly what they inevitably were thinking.

"Yeah, that's it."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"That's what it's called. 'An Abstract of Thor's Hammer'," said Anna reading the label.

"It looks like a..."

"Uh, don't say it. Let's just hope it's a work in progress," said Anna.

"Anna, Kai announces the winner tomorrow," said Elsa.

"So moving on," said Anna causing Elsa to chuckle while shaking her head.

They barely got two steps away before they heard shouting from across the courtyard.

"This is an outrage! An outrage," said Hansel pushing his way past Kai. "I purchased that ice from Arendelle's Ice Master."

"Oh no," said Elsa putting her face in her hand. For certain, that voice almost made her wish the arrow had killed her.

"I'm certain you did sir. But that doesn't change the fact it was too big for the competition," replied Kai.

"I paid money for that ice. I demand satisfaction," said Hansel.

"Sir, I do apologize that you feel misused, but the rules on the size you were allowed was clearly posted. And all the ice was already provided at no cost to you other than the entry fee," said Kai.

"Don't lecture me. You will surely be sorry once the queen makes me her master sculptor."

"Really? Well I have served the queen and her father both. Even if her majesty feels compelled to even need an ice sculptor, which I highly doubt, it is not likely my position would be threatened by it," said Kai.

Hansel's two goons brought the large piece of ice into the square, still shaped perfectly like, well a square, "This is the most splendid piece of ice. Captured from the waves of the north sea, guarded by a water serpent. It took a hundred men to pull it out and tame it," said Hansel.

"The serpent or the ice?" Kai asked.

"The ice you fool! The serpent was guarding it."

"_Donnerschlag_, is that the story Kristoff told him?" said Elsa shaking her head.

"...and shipped then carefully by sled here to Arendelle. But thanks to you, I have not begun to unlock the glorious statue trapped within."

"I kind of feel pretty bad an artist didn't get to show off his full potential," said Anna.

"I'm kind of glad he didn't, because he would find out it was completely hollow on the inside," Elsa whispered to Anna.

"Wait, what? You made a block of ice completely hollow for him?"

"It would have broken Kristoff's sled if it was solid. He only said it had to be certain size, and flawless. He never said it had to be solid," Elsa replied. Both women then started to laugh, and Anna gave Elsa a little shove.

"I'm going to go lie down," said Anna feeling a bit woozy.

"Should I have the servants tell Kristoff?"said Elsa, knowing he was expected to return tomorrow for the official announcement of the winner. Right at the time, he had a contract to secure, but asked that if anything happened, Elsa send him word, knowing that Anna would probably not say anything in order to avoid worrying him.

"No, it's fine. I just feel a little nauseous is all," said Anna. Elsa helped her so she wouldn't faint like she had a few times, but thankfully nothing serious so far. When they arrived to the bedroom, after Anna made herself comfortable, Elsa was about to leave when she caught a look of worry on her sister's face.

They never really talked openly about Anna's concerns when it came to the baby, but her face said it all. She didn't want the baby to have powers. And Elsa couldn't say she fully blamed her, but she gave Anna her word that she would do whatever it is she can to help, even if it wasn't much.

"You can talk about it, if you want," said Elsa stopping herself from extinguishing the candle.

"I'm sorry Elsa. I just don't know what to do... I'm not ready for this."

"Have you ever heard anyone say they were?"

"Yeah, but. None of them had children with ice powers... And I just can't imagine... what if... I don't know... What if I can't love it?"

"Anna, I have ice powers, and you learned to love me," said Elsa. For once in her life, Anna was lost in a retort. Elsa's point was perfect, cutting right into the heart of the matter. "Learned" to love her. True, Anna always wanted to love Elsa. She knocked on her door many times. After their parents died, she longed for Elsa's approval and attention. And then the first time they spoke at the coronation party, Anna felt herself more excited then she ever could imagine. Yes they passed each other in the halls before then. But it was rare, and Elsa would say nothing to her and Anna wouldn't try to say anything to her. Just almost pretend Anna didn't exist. It was almost scary.

There was only once where their parents tried to bring the two girls back together, and that was a small private meal when Anna was twelve. But the moment she opened her mouth to say something to Elsa, Elsa coldly replied, "Don't talk to me." Shortly after, their father sharply asked Elsa to leave the table.

Yes, Anna could say without a doubt, she did have to learn to love Elsa.

"Yeah, that's true," said Anna. "You know when I was sick mom used to sing to me... I just don't remember the words or anything. It was in some other language. Which is kind of sad, because I only recently thought about it."

Elsa thought for a moment and then sang almost quietly, "När som jag var på mitt adertonde år det var en vacker gosse som föll uti min hog. Den tänkte jag förevigt att få äga."

"That's it," said Anna, a bit surprised.

"She used to sing it to me too. For a long time it was the only way she could comfort me," said Elsa.

"Could you?" said Anna.

"Of course," Elsa replied taking a seat on Anna's bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I can't think of a great fact to go with this chapter, so I'll explain how ice breaks up stone. You see when water freezes, it expands. If water gets into cracks on say pavement, and expands, it creates larger cracks, and eventually some pretty serious potholes. That's how Elsa was able to escape not only from prison by collapsing the wall but also from her chains in the movie... And giving cows beer makes them explode... Don't ask me how I know that. **

**If you haven't read the mirror, you're going to be very, very confused by this chapter.**

* * *

The room was spinning, and it took some time for Elsa to realize where she was. It was a cell for certain, but she didn't remember how she got there. This was not Arendelle's cell for certain, as the brick was a tan color, made from what looked to be very soft sandstone.

The last thing Elsa remembered was singing to Anna as her sister laid her head in her lap.

"Anna?" said Elsa looking frantically around.

"So you're finally awake. Good," said a man from beyond the door. He walked in, which Elsa was finally able to see him. He looked vaguely familiar but Elsa couldn't place him. Definitely a king based on his clothing and mannerisms, but Elsa was for certain she never met him. He studied her, even as she studied him. "So you're Elsa of Arendelle? Hard to believe you've grown so much. You were practically a baby when I last saw you. Yet to think you were so unbelievably powerful."

"Who are you?" said Elsa.

"I am a former friend of your father's. My name is King Frederick."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"To formally thank you for saving my kingdom."

"What?"

"You saved my kingdom from a monster who wished to destroy it. I feel it only proper to thank you," said Frederick.

"Then why am I locked in your dungeon? Where's my sister?" said Elsa.

"Is that who that other girl was? She's safe. At least for now. That will change if you want it to," said Frederick.

"What do you mean?"

"Arendelle made the mistake of building a prison for you that was as strong as possible. It naturally didn't hold you for very long. No, not the mighty Snow Queen. I myself have built this dungeon a little differently. Rather than limestone, I used sandstone. The softest I could find that could still hold a roof and foundation. But none the less heavy enough to crack a man's skull. You try to escape using your powers, and you will bring this whole building down, killing everyone inside. Including your sister and her unborn child," said Frederick.

"No," gasped Elsa.

"Oh yes. So I would suggest you start by suppressing that curse of yours."

Elsa struggled, feeling the pain of repression. It was torture, she recalled, trying to oppress something that couldn't be oppressed. She forgot how holding her powers in felt painful, not so much physical, but mentally agonizing. She breathed heavily, trying to gain her composure, but it was too much.

Frederick found the display almost amusing, if not a little fascinating.

"Are you having difficulty dear?" said the king. Elsa fought every ounce of strength to not release even a single shard of frost.

"You can't do this," said Elsa, who despite her attempts caused frost to creep along the walls. Visibly worrying one of the guards. "My sister is sick, you can't hold her here."

"So long as I have you, I will hold her here. Don't worry, we do have her better taken care of than we do you. Can't have her dying prematurely," said Frederick.

"You majesty, you have let her out," said one of the soldiers with his cap down too low to see his face.

"What?"

"If you don't let her outside to release it, it will release on its own," said the soldier.

"So she can escape? This is where we have our trump card..." said Frederick. The soldier grabbed Frederick's arm and took him out of earshot.

"You're pushing her too far. She's going to crack and cause this whole place to come down. Let her see we didn't harm the princess and she might settle down," said the soldier.

"What is this? Is she a queen or not? This is a prison," said Fredrick.

"And this is no ordinary prisoner and you're threatening her sister's life. Ruler or not, no decent person will keep a level head. Having her sister will keep her from trying to escape, but you still can't play mind games with her."

"You said she's harmless."

"I said, she's passive. Hurting people isn't in her nature, but that doesn't mean she's not dangerous. She doesn't have control of her magic like you would a tool. She controls them by controlling herself. But trying to break her by toying with her emotions is going to get us all killed. Stick with the plan, that's my advise," said the soldier.

"I'm the king here."

"Whose last plan failed. And you nearly killed her."

"Like that thing has emotions," scoffed the king as he left. "Do whatever you want."

The soldier sighed and then went to Elsa who was curled up in the corner like a frightened animal. "I'm sorry El- your majesty," he said.

"Go away," she replied.

"I would rather take you to your sister," said the man offering his hand. Elsa refused it, and got up on her own accord instead. She was angry, but just hearing the prospect of seeing Anna helped her settle down enough to regain control. She followed him through the claustrophobic cell that seemed to be especially made just for her. It was hastily built, but as the king already mentioned, he intended it to fall down on top of her head.

The king was right in that he was taking better care of Anna than he was of Elsa, but she certainly looked worse than Elsa. Her bed was more comfortable, and there was a nurse with her, dousing Anna's feverish head with a cool cloth.

"You've both been here for two days. Of course you don't remember most of it," said the soldier. Elsa glared at him, before going over to Anna.

"She's resting right now," said the nurse. "Poor thing, she's sick with the baby, isn't she?"

"Anna," said Elsa kneeling down next to her sister and gently stroking her hair.

"Hey," said Anna. "I guess our roles are reversed now."

"Not unless I get pregnant," said Elsa.

"At the rate you're going? That's not going to happen," said Anna with a chuckle. Elsa only smiled, but quickly reverted back to a frown.

"What are you going to do with us?" said Elsa.

"To the princess? Nothing. We'll nurse her. Provide her everything she needs to ensure she stays healthy. To you my queen?" said the soldier. He sighed a moment. "Unfortunately, his majesty has a use for you."

"You can't let him do this. I can't serve him."

"You won't have a choice," said the soldier.

"Or what? You'll kill me and my sister? You already took our freedom."

"I mean, you will not have any choice, Elsa. Not a choice to die. Not even a choice to sacrifice your sister."

Elsa walked away, back to her own lonely cell. She spent the rest of the night in mental agony.

* * *

"I see you managed not to freeze my entire prison," said Frederick looking around Elsa's cell. Two soldiers came in carrying a rather heavy looking object with a cloth draped over it. "I'm sure you remember Gow's mirror."

Elsa looked up, shocked. She knew Gow's mirror alright. She remembered how it stripped her away from all her powers. She remembered the trolls telling her that there were many fragments of the mirror scattered throughout the world. But most disturbing was when she first looked into it and watched as the past desires of her tormented life flooded back to her. It caved into that dark spot in her soul that wished she wasn't cursed. As small as a desire as it was back then, at least it was gone now. She embraced her powers and won them back. However, the mirror, being the tool of the devil, no doubt had many other possibilities.

"Too powerful for even you to destroy, from what I understand," said Frederick. "You can only break it into smaller pieces."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Make my kingdom great. Yes, I know. It's a terrible way to thank the creature who once saved it. But when you find a beast in the wilderness that proves itself useful, you don't let it be. You capture it and tame it," said Frederick. He then motioned his guards, "Tie her down. Make sure she can look in it."

"No," said Elsa, unleashing a bolt of magic to freeze one of the soldiers to the wall. But the moment it did, the wall began to crack.

"I told you your majesty. These walls won't hold up to your powers. They come down, and you know what will happen then," said the King.

* * *

The soldier made his way to Anna's chamber, and carefully opened the door. He quietly asked how she was, which the nurse replied she was still too weak to travel.

"Okay. But we can't wait that long," said the man putting his hand on the nurse's shoulder. He knelt down and shook Anna awake.

"Huh?"

"We need to get out of here. Come on," said the soldier.

"Wait, who are you?" Anna asked.

The soldier removed his cap to which Anna gasped in surprise. His hair was longer and his face covered with a scraggly beard. His face was a mess of scars, and it was showing that one of his eyes was damaged. Anna didn't recognize him in the slightest until he spoke.

"Remember in the Valley of the Living Rock? We sat on the log where I expressed concerns about courting your sister. You told me something to the effect that royal blood doesn't matter all that much in your family."

"Bjorn? You're dead."

"So were you at one time, from what I understand," said Bjorn. "Magic does strange things. You should know that better than anyone."

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, believe me. I'll explain it when we get back to Arendelle. Come on," he said helping her up.

"What about Elsa?"

"There's nothing we can do for her right now. She's on her own," said Bjorn supporting Anna.

"You can't leave her. Not after everything you meant to each other," said Anna.

"And I can't let her sister and heir die either," said Bjorn.

"Wait... If you're here My... No... You helped Frederick capture Elsa, didn't you? Didn't you?" said Anna.

"Calm down... You don't want Frederick and his men to hear you," said Bjorn. Anna responded by slapping him in the face. He was startled but not angry.

"She loved you."

"Anna, stop."

"She loved you and this is how you repay that? By helping capture both of us?"

"I didn't have a choice. Just as Elsa will not have a choice in what she's going to do once Frederick lets her go," said Bjorn. "Frederick tortured me Anna. He's going to torture her. There's nothing we can do about it until we get back to Arendelle. And I'm your only chance to stop Frederick, and the gods help us, stop Elsa too."

The guards of the keep were all loyal to Bjorn, Anna found out, willing to rebel against their king. But for now, they were told to simply play along with his sick game, as the king's personal body guards were within the castle.

"We try and get Elsa out now, and in one trumpet blast, Frederick's entire army will be coming after us. We won't make it very far," he said carrying Anna out.

"Elsa could defeat them."

"Yes she could, but we can't trust her right now. Once we get back to Arendelle, I will need you to assemble all of Arendelle's top officials, and the trolls. And I promise I will explain everything. Frederick isn't concerned about you, so it will probably take him days to notice you're gone."

"Why are you doing all this?" said Anna.

"Like you said, Elsa loved me. And I love her," Bjorn replied as he mounted his horse with Anna and rode off into the darkness.

* * *

"I was dead, we'll make that clear," explained Bjorn around a circle of Arendelle's officials, which included Anna, Kristoff and Olaf. The trolls too who were summoned to hear this. "But the Finn woman found me already revived. It must have been the magic in the lake. There's really no other explanation for it. She nursed me back to health, but it wasn't long before king Frederick and his men came riding up the mountain. Apparently Elsa saving his kingdom sparked his interest in retracing her steps and finding power for himself. He found me, and the Finn woman. He killed her when she refused to open the lake, then took me back as his prisoner to try and get as much information as he could.

"Frederick is a madman. An elitist. His weapon... no his life blood is torture. He craves it and uses it to cement his power. He's a sadist. Gerrik had every right to hate that man and want to thirst for his blood. He tortured me until I told him about the mirror. I didn't think he'd actually go out and find a piece of it. Much less test it on me. The man believes it's his right to torment those deemed as inferior to him, but for your queen, it will be worse. In his mind, she's not even human."

"Oh Elsa," Anna couldn't help but say to which Kristoff put a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"What does this mirror do?" asked one of the advisers.

"The mirror was designed to twist and corrupt everything good in this world," Pappie explained. "It's an evil thing."

"I don't know what Frederick's entire plan is. But I will warn all of you. When you see the queen next, make no mistake. It won't be Queen Elsa. It will look like her. Talk like her. It will have her powers and her memories, but it won't be her."

"What are we suppose to do then?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know. Without knowing Frederick's plan, I can't be certain how to handle Elsa. In time, the mirror's effects wear down, especially when one is surrounded by things that remind them of what they once loved. So if I were to be honest, if Frederick brings her back here, he risks breaking the spell, but he would also gain a great deal of power too by having Arendelle sign allegiance to him," said Bjorn.

"Then we should make an attempt to rescue her."

"That won't do any good," said Anna quietly. "If Frederick already got Elsa on his side, she can take out our whole army. Elsa wouldn't be able to live with that guilt."

"An even bigger problem is the amount of power the queen holds here in Arendelle."

"You don't have any checks in place? So she doesn't say something ridiculous and cause a war or something? Because that's what she's going to do," Bjorn said. The advisers shook their heads. "Well that's a problem."

"We never needed them. Elsa has always been a wise ruler..."

"Elsa is, yes. Because that's her nature. This imposter isn't Elsa. This imposter is going to be cruel and ruthless. Any laws you passed giving Elsa political power, the imposter will exploit."

"Heaven help us..."

"I suggest you men start imposing a few restrictions to her rule while she's away. You won't have that opportunity if Frederick plans on having her back here as a puppet."

* * *

Bjorn recalled the last time he was in Elsa's bedroom. She invited him in when he knocked because she didn't want to take her attention away from a sculpture of a splendid tree she was crafting. She asked him how he was adapting to his new life in Arendelle, which was normal for her to check on him from time to time, but she usually sent a messenger.

Nothing really happened. They just talked, and Elsa offered to teach him how to play chess. As she set up the pieces he was inclined to ask, "Why are you doing all this? I broke into your castle. Came after you."

"I ruined your chance at another life. I'm obligated to repay it."

"But this?"

"Everyone deserves another chance Bjorn. And no one deserves to be alone," said Elsa.

"How do you know I'm not going to kill you? That's what everyone else thinks I'm here to do."

"How do you know I'm not going to kill you? I have every right to," Elsa replied. He was a little surprised at her response, to which Elsa gave a grin and said, "I guess that means we'll have to trust each other."

With his memory back in the present, Bjorn realized that was the moment he felt a connection with her. She was just as misunderstood as himself. Ones position in society didn't take away the fact they were still human.

"What are you doing in here?" Anna asked. She was passing by and noticed the open door. By now it was pretty obvious she was pregnant, and of course quite sick looking. She had to take a seat to keep from falling over.

"I didn't want to mention it in the meeting, because it would probably cause a lot of controversy. But I wasn't fully broken from the spell until recently myself," said Bjorn. Anna gave him a puzzled look. "The mirror seems to just take everything you can't stand, and makes it the first thing on your mind. I secured the loyalty of those men in the dungeon not because I was good person, but because I wanted to kill Frederick and take his throne. It wasn't until I saw Elsa, that the spell started to slip with me. And then I saw she wore a ring I bought. 'First honest thing I bought'. I told her. She made fun of me because it didn't fit me right. I didn't have the courage to tell her I bought it for her."

"Well if the mirror puts everything you can't stand on the forefront, then it's got a lot of material to work with when it comes to Elsa. She's a little high maintenance. But you know, that's not really her fault."

"That's why I'm here. I'm looking for something that could help break the spell. Set her free."

"Like a journal or something."

"Something like that, yeah."

"I don't think she kept one. I mean what's she going to write in it? 'Day 1: Stuck in my room.' 'Day 2: Still stuck in my room.' 'Day 3: Still stuck in my room. I'm beginning to think this is a permanent effect.'"

Bjorn couldn't help but chuckle, "Come on princess, I'll help you to your room," he said offering his arm.

"'Day 4: I saw a leaf fall from the one tree I can see through my window, that's new.'" Anna continued. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't talk about her like that. She's really one of the best people I know. It's just... I just can't imagine what Frederick is doing to her. I can't imagine he can change her. Yeah, for awhile she wasn't exactly up for any 'sister of the year' awards, but she was never evil. She wasn't always nice, but not like, 'I'm going to murder you in your sleep' kind of cruel. I just don't know how to react to this... I don't want to become detached. I don't want to start thinking of everything I dislike about her so I dislike her enough that it hurts less when I do have to face her, but I can't help it."

"I can't really advise you on that one. I always felt I was just unworthy of her," said Bjorn.

"Well, you sounded like a king back in that meeting," said Anna. "And believe it or not, she didn't think she was worthy of you either. I think you and Elsa would be perfect for each other."

* * *

"Stop it, please," said Elsa.

"You hate your parents, don't you?" said Frederick.

"No," moaned Elsa digging her nails into the stone floor, causing a bit of ice to shard up.

"Really? I see a lot of their images in this mirror and they seem to upset you the most," said Frederick.

"I don't feel anything for them," she replied. Her head pounded as it seemed to drum on the words "Monster, monster, monster".

Anna. It's her fault. They trapped you in that room because of her. They needed to keep her safe. They didn't care about you. She was the princess. The favorite. And now she has everything. Everything you ever could have wanted for yourself. A husband. A child.

"Oh and don't do that please... Remember your sister is right in the next room. You don't want something bad to happen to her, do you?"

"What do I care about her?" said Elsa.

* * *

**I honestly HATE more than anything bringing characters back from the dead. But honestly, I felt it was a necessary evil here. I mean think about it... Anna is pretty much out of commission and that leaves Olaf (who's let's face it, a snowman) and Kristoff to go help Elsa... That was just not working. And I didn't really want to establish another love interest for Elsa, because first off, where am I going to fit a new character in and get it to a point you actually like them, and secondly it just didn't feel right. Yes, the next chapters you'll be introduced to "Darth Elsa" who is going to be more like one of the original concepts they had for Elsa. I'm just really tired right now and have no idea what to do for it. Please tell me what you think, you're not likely to hurt my feelings. I get criticized about my work all the time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I tell the truth, the real reason I did this was all while watching "Frozen" for the first time, I was really hoping they were going to drop Elsa off the deep end. I mean, she was headed that direction. So whenever possible, I love to drop Elsa off the deep end. Anyway, cool facts. The reason America is a coffee drinking nation and not a tea nation, despite splintering off from the most famous tea drinking nation in the world (England) is exactly due to the fact the British put a terrible tax on tea. Boston Tea Party anyone?**

* * *

Elsa hadn't been seen in months, and the advisers all feared letting word out that she was missing. The people would demand the palace send a rescue immediately, and that was not wise. The official news was that she was abroad and would be for awhile, and it seemed to work well enough for now. Behind closed doors, there was plenty of talk of taking some action against the kingdom that took her, but ultimately they came to the same conclusion: While there was plenty of evidence that a kidnapping took place, and this could allow them to garner support of Arendelle's allies for a rescue, it was Elsa herself they feared. So instead, all Arendelle could do was send out envoys to the neighboring kingdoms, asset the situation as best they could. They reported nothing of interest, other than Frederick's kingdom unexpectedly sealing off their borders. Even the winter seemed normal enough.

The council prepared as best they could to limit Elsa's political power, but couldn't always agree on how far to limit it. Bjorn reminded them they were dealing with a tyrant who was much stronger than they were, and it often pained Anna to hear him talk about her sister like that; her efforts to disconnect emotionally from her sister, failing terribly. The people trusted their queen, and if they limited Elsa's power too much, they might grow suspicious and even angry.

Things went worse when Anna became too sick to continue ruling in Elsa's stead. This left the rule to individual advisers and their committees with Kai more or less supervising them.

While Anna lay with her head and hands hanging off the bed, there came a gentle knock on the door. "Who is it?" she said weakly.

"It's me," Kristoff replied.

"You don't have to knock to come into your own bedroom."

"Yeah, but I have Grand Pappie with me and," said Kristoff.

"Now is not a good time," groaned Anna realizing he probably brought the others too. Anna loved the trolls, no doubt, but they were painfully overbearing, which Anna couldn't deal with.

"Look, they need to talk to you. It's important," said Kristoff.

"Okay fine if it makes you happy," said Anna. She was actually sick and tired of being poked and prodded trying to figure out what to do to help her. There was nothing they could do.

"What are you doing?" said Kristoff in seeing his wife hanging halfway off the bed.

"Trying to make this headache go away."

"No, no, no dear," said Bulba trotting up to Anna. "If you want to make that headache go away, you need to soak your feet in warm water with a cool cloth on the back of your neck. Kristoff, why don't you be a dear, heat some water and fetch some ice for her? And you dear, should sit right up. Grand Pappie has something to talk to you about."

"Can he tell me after that little brat inside my head stops pounding on my skull with his hammer?" said Anna putting a pillow over her head to block out the light.

"Anna, what exactly did the Finn woman tell you?" Pappie asked.

"I've told you before..."

"It's how she worded it I need to know."

"I don't remember. And I really don't have the energy to think."

"Dear, we're talking about your child. You need to be a bit more helpful than that."

Anna sat up and gave a sigh. "She said that the powers belonged to Elsa and Elsa alone. That the baby wouldn't bare her burden. So much good that did after I stupidly ran into that cave."

Pappie thought for a moment and then spoke, "Then it is clear that your baby wasn't intended to have these powers."

"No kidding," said Anna laying back down and once again putting the pillow over her eyes.

"Don't you see dear? The powers belong to your sister. She can take them back. You'll get better and the baby will be normal," said Bulba.

"Wait, what?" said Anna, finally lifting her head.

"Anna, listen to me. This pregnancy poses a great risk to you as it did your mother. She survived, but we have spoken with several of the servants and it very easily could have gone another way. The choice is yours Anna."

"Yeah, but Elsa isn't here..." said Anna sadly. And she didn't know what she would do when she returned.

* * *

"Open the gates! Open the gates," said the soldiers signaling from the watch tower. A large escort of soldiers had arrived claiming to be escorts of the queen. They opened the gates without question, allowing a carriage to enter. Frederick stepped from the carriage first, then held out his hand to support as Elsa stepped out, to the applauds of her kingdom and citizens who felt a sense of relief that their queen had finally returned. But she didn't acknowledge them like she normally did. Even the children who she often amused with an unscheduled snow fall, she gave the cold shoulder.

"Your majesty, its good to see you," said Kai with a humble bow.

"Assemble the council Kai. There's much we have to discuss."

"That we do. But I would advise as I'm doing so that her majesty look in on her sister..."

"Did I not make myself clear, Kai?"

"You did, but..."

"Good. Now if you would excuse me, but I would rather not be bothered with every little thing concerning my sister," said Elsa.

"I don't believe you understand. She's taken very ill since your extended absence and we fear for her life and the baby..."

"If she needs something, then she can ask a servant or better yet, her husband and that's all. Let her know I send my regards, but I will not be seeing her. Is that understood?"

Kai rubbed his forehead with a handkerchief before heading to where Bjorn and Kristoff were waiting. He wasn't sure what it was about Elsa that scared him so much. Her voice never raised, and her temper wasn't even near showing as often he was accustomed to with Elsa. If he hadn't known ahead of time, he probably wouldn't be able to imagine that this was an imposter, but there was something off about her. Just slightly that almost no one will notice.

"Whoa. I was expecting her to come out of that carriage, I don't know, shooting ice at people, but the cold shoulder?" said Kristoff.

"This is worse than I feared," said Kai. "It's very much her majesty, but... not. It's as though all the compassion is gone away from her, meanwhile our allies might not be aware there even is a change."

"King Frederick will never be that obvious. So what do we do?" said Bjorn.

"I advise that Arendelle cease any meetings, banquets or events with her allies for the time being. I will gather the advisers per her majesty's request to keep up appearances."

"What about those checks on her power we discussed?"

Kai gave a frustrated sigh, shaking his head. He was in the meeting room for what felt like forever with squabbling politicians, trying to get something, anything passed before Elsa returned. The poor man was valiant, fighting hard and only slept fifteen minutes on a hard couch a night spending the rest writing compromises with three other councilmen in an effort to get something passed before once again fighting with the council. "Unfortunately despite all the squabbling in the last few months we've only been able to limit her ability to declare war, but they over looked that Arendelle's armies still answer to her, citing it as a 'non issue' and then proceeded to debate about the color of the dock's paint."

"So technically she can have all the wars she wants, just so long as she doesn't actually call them wars," said Kristoff

"I'm afraid so, sir. And, they voted she can no longer veto tax increases on tea products both imports and domestic," said Kai. Bjorn and Kristoff exchanged glances. "One of the council members owns a coffee business."

"God forbid people drink tea during these troubling times," sighed Bjorn rolling his eyes.

"Perfect. You guys had months to do whatever you wanted and that's all you accomplished. No wonder Elsa had so much power to begin with. If she didn't nothing would get done. You guys are lucky she was one of the good guys," said Kristoff.

"Do they know how bad this is?"

"I will confess I only allowed the three advisers who are personal friends to her majesty, picked by her, and I knew wouldn't use Elsa's condition for propaganda and gain to sit in with you. The ones who have proven to be genuinely concerned about Arendelle. The rest are completely oblivious to the whole situation and I wouldn't trust them with the information either."

"We're not suggesting you should, but seriously is there anything the council accomplished other than turning Arendelle into a city that drinks coffee with their biscuits?" said Bjorn. Kai shook his head.

"What about Anna? Isn't she next in line. Just have her sign off on a law..." said Kristoff.

"Anna can only rule under supervision of the council in the queen's absence. It's meant to keep the second in line from voting to exile the ruler."

"So you checked the second in line, but not the one who's the actual threat... Great. What do we do?" said Kristoff.

"I will continue to conduct secret meetings with the individual councilmen we trust and see if there isn't a way we can prevent some of the damage she might inflict. But..."

"But what?"

"If her majesty has indeed turned into a tyrant, such actions could be seen as an act of treason."

"Whoa... We're not asking you do anything that's going to get you killed," said Kristoff. Kai gave a heavy sigh.

"Arendelle is the main concern. If she falls, I imagine my head will be the least of your worries."

She and Frederick entered the council chambers were the members were just gathering themselves. She patiently waited for them to be seated as she sat on her throne. An unusual posture for her. She normally conducted meetings standing at the head of the table, but never above the members of the council. Yet there she sat, obviously impatient with the council's casual greetings of one another, wanting them to sit down.

"Well, your majesty. It is good to see you have returned," said one member.

"I would prefer if we get down to business gentlemen," said Elsa coldly. She pointed to King Frederick. "This is King Frederick. He has come to negotiate a formal alliance between Arendelle and his own kingdom."

"What sort of an alliance?"

"A treaty. More specifically a military treaty."

"And how does this benefit Arendelle? We're hardly a nation that holds soldiers to spare if you need defense and we do not look to expand. We have enough to defend her borders and that's all."

"You have enough to defend her borders?" laughed Frederick. "I hardly think so."

"We have proven this before."

"Oh yes. I remember there was a battle at Arendellefjords where you defended yourselves against a ramble of mercenaries. After that though, they managed to surprise attack and take Arendelle."

"You won because of me," said Elsa sternly. "But I don't see any reason why a kingdom would send her queen into battle..."

"You volunteered to go. Against the advise of the council I might add," said council man Heinrich. One of only three men in that council who knew about Elsa. "And your unique talents are something you have allowed our strategists to take into consideration as a resource for our defense."

"So you admit to exploiting me," said Elsa.

"Not at all, your majesty. We used what you yourself made available to us," replied Heinrich.

"Councilman, you can't count on me anymore, I'm sorry," said Elsa.

"I understand if her ladyship feels ill used, and no longer wishes to participate in battle if Arendelle is in anyway threatened but she should consider that withdrawing herself will severely weaken our forces and it could be months before we rebuild ourselves."

"I'm well aware of that, yes. We're not under threat for the time being, but should we be, I want you to consider what I'm offering now," said Elsa.

"Your majesty, with all due respect, do you know the reputation of this man you're looking to sign an alliance with?"

"I am well aware councilman, and I think you need to be well aware of my reputation."

"I purpose we call a recess until tomorrow then, and then continue the discussion," said another councilman, visibly worried.

"No, you may not. You will make your decision tonight of whether you support this or not. Until then, no one leaves this chamber," said Elsa as she got up from her throne. She left with Frederick slamming the door behind her.

"This is an outrage. She can't ignore our call for a recess," said another.

"I personally don't see what she can do to keep us from leaving," said a third walking to the door and attempting to open it. He pulled only to find Elsa had frozen it shut. "Blast it! She did it again! Can you believe this?"

Heinrich was warned to look out for things that were uncharacteristic of her, but she had frozen the door shut on them before. Once when a debate became so heated, it ended with two of the council members getting into an actual fist fight and one even threatening her. Elsa had enough and told them that if they were going to act like children, she'd treat them as such. She left, freezing the door closed and when they finally decided to debate like civilized grown adults, she'd let them out again.

It was a bit immature of her and she took a lot of criticism because of it, but she was fairly new at ruling and the councilmen were trying to take advantage of her inexperience. It worked to establish her dominance as a queen who wasn't to be toyed with, and made good on her threats, no matter how unorthodox they were. This time though, she not only locked them in to force their decision, even made the room uncomfortably cold to hasten them.

Elsa didn't need their vote of support in a treaty per se. She arranged a council in order to consider other points of view, the impact it might have on Arendelle's individual sectors and counties, and if necessary, rule in her absence. Once in awhile if the council passionately voted against something, Elsa would follow suit even if she disagreed. If she truly wanted to, she could actually pass this treaty without their approval. But the council, while hardly united, always stood strongly in the position that Arendelle retain a defensive posture against threats. She needed their vote only to calm the fears of the kingdoms who surrounded.

"Well I for one will not support any alliance with that man," said one Councilman.

"And how will Arendelle defend itself, now that she will not defend it?"

"We will convince her to allow one month to build up the defense. Then we will consider the alliance..."

"Well I am not going to debate anything until we at least get some tea in here..."

"And sandwiches."

"Tea? That's barely a shade away from water. Coffee, I demand. The best blend money can buy..."

"While we're all in here, I think we ought to also debate a budget for the up coming Mayday celebration."

Heinrich looked at the other two councilmen who understood what was going on and shook his head. They were wasting their time debating. Heinrich moved closer to them and whispered, "What do we do?"

"Nothing. She'll sign the treaty regardless of our say," said Alexandre, the oldest member of the three.

"We could all die," said Otto shaking his head.

"Killing us will cast too much suspicion among our allies that Elsa has turned into a tyrant, and a mad one at that. This imposter has to keep appearances as much as possible. That's the only reason we're here. To maintain the show. Our council has always stood on the position of defense and we have proven it with our actions. We wish no hostilities towards our neighbors and would council our queen against such actions," said Alexandre.

"This treaty will be unpopular with Arendelle's allies. They already fear her. They'll question us about the decision. And the council will all testify before kings and rulers of other lands that Arendelle's intents were merely defensive. The queen made the decision with their council and support," said Heinrich.

"If we don't support it, then it can at least be a subtle warning to our allies that Arendelle is hostile," said Otto crossing his arms.

"And give them an excuse to come after us immediately. They already fear the queen's eternal winter was an act of hostility. Destroy Elsa in either name or body, and the gods help us, we will truly have nothing to defend Arendelle."

"So what's our hope?" Heinrich asked.

"We hope, these fools debate over whether we have coffee or tea with our sandwiches for a very long time, stalling the vote, and pray her friends have a way to release her from that curse," said Alexandre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Celsius is the based on which water boils and freezes. Fahrenheit, which is predominately used in the US, is based on the boiling and freezing temperature of Brine, which freezes at lower temperatures. There's another temperature scale known as the Kelvin which is based on the concept of absolute zero.**

* * *

"Well done my dear," said Frederick putting his hand on Elsa's shoulder as they entered the library. "But I have to ask, if the council refuses your request for a military alliance, what then?"

"I sign the treaty anyway. I don't need their permission to do so," said Elsa. Frederick looked around the study, obviously looking for the brandy Elsa's father kept. The only time Elsa ever drank it herself was when she accidentally picked up her father's glass he left setting on his desk. The moment Elsa felt the burning in her throat, she instantly began to cough. Her father snatched the frozen cup from her, "A bit of a shock for you, wasn't it?" he said calmly patting a still coughing Elsa on the back. After he settled the four year old down, who seemed more embarrassed than anything, he added, "And let that be a lesson not to drink from glasses that don't belong to you." After that, Elsa grew a distaste for strong drinks but never had the heart to throw them out.

"And your allies? Won't they be suspicious? You know we can't afford them taking the defensive posture," said Frederick taking a bottle from the cupboard. "Your majesty?"

Elsa wasn't paying any attention to him. She looked up at the painting of her father during his own coronation. She felt something inside her looking at it. Then in a moment she felt an event form in front of her.

She heard Anna jumping around in her room, telling how excited she was that they would all be together for Christmas Eve for dinner and to open presents together. Her mother probably responded with a worried, yet hopeful smile as she helped Anna with her hair and dress. "Just remember, your sister is a little... ," said their mother.

"I know. She's shy. But I'll talk to her, and she'll see I'm not so bad. She'll like me, like she did before. I know she will."

"Oh Anna she loves you. It takes a bit more for her than others to show it," said their mother

Anna waited anxiously at the bottom of the stairs so they could all enter the dinning room. She planned to hug Elsa the moment she saw her, but that never happened. Elsa appeared with her hair up, her clothing was her typical casual wear and on her hands were two white gloves. She was much taller than Anna remembered and stiff. Unnaturally stiff as she descended the stairs. As a hint of cold air came into the room, which wasn't just Anna's imagination, Anna instantly forgot all her plans to run and hug Elsa as soon as she saw her, and settled only with a nervous, "Hi."

"Hello," said Elsa, not daring to look up from the floor. No emotion in the voice, but a terrible sadness in her eyes. Elsa clutched her hands together until her knuckles cracked.

"Well," said their father to break the tension. "Shall we be seated?"

Elsa didn't even look at Anna as the roast and sides were brought out, let alone speak. "It's been awhile since we all sat together," said their father, trying to ease the tension, but it wouldn't relent.

"Yeah. It's the best day ever," said Anna, anxiously cutting into her roast. Elsa obviously didn't share that opinion. It took a lot to convince Elsa to come out, let alone sit down anywhere within twenty feet of her sister. She wanted to more than anything, and her mother's reassurances that she was in good control finally made her chance it. Her father warned she'd have to leave though, if there was even one sign of trouble. But if she could control herself this time, there might be other opportunities to come out. She just simply had to stay focused on staying in control. "And you're going to love what I got you for Christmas. It's perfect for you... Say what did you get me?"

Elsa's hand started to shake, when she realized Anna was talking to her causing her to clutch her fork tightly. Anna got her a present? She certainly didn't get Anna anything and instantly realized her mistake.

Her other hand dropped her knife to which she clutched the table cloth for a moment before finally Elsa threw her ice covered utensil down before Anna could see.

"Uh, what's wrong?" said Anna.

"Don't talk to me," said Elsa sharply. It was not what Elsa meant to say and the moment she saw Anna's face, she instantly regretted it.

"Elsa," said her father, "Leave the table, please."

"But... I..."

"Elsa... I will not ask you again. I'm very disappointed in you right now. Please leave," he said. She slowly got up and lumbered to walk to the exit. She wrapped her arms tightly around her, trying to gain some kind of comfort and the temperature of the room began to noticeably drop as she stopped once more.

"Papa, I'm sorry. I.." said Elsa in a last desperate effort to convince him to let her stay. He wouldn't even acknowledge her. She only muttered in a shaky voice, "I didn't mean to..."

He didn't have to tell her again. The rules were simple. Be the good girl. Conceal, don't feel. If she didn't she had to leave. They couldn't have any accidents like before. She promised many times that she would be better, but never could do it, he didn't believe her anymore. Even the sight of her must have disgusted him.

Elsa must have seen that episode a hundred times in the mirror. What did her parents understand? She wasn't bad. She wasn't crazy... And her sister... her sister did nothing that whole time. Of course she wouldn't. She was the one who got to stay and enjoy Christmas with their parents while Elsa stayed in her room.

"Queen Elsa," said Frederick snapping her out of her trance. He smiled a bit at the frost on the windows and walls, realizing that whatever the mirror did to her, it was working.

"What?" she said.

"I asked, how would you keep your allies from becoming suspicious if you don't have your council's support," said Frederick. There was nothing of course.

"I will get their support," Elsa assured him.

"I need a little more assurance than that."

"Why? You're just going to destroy them anyway."

"Yes. But in the right time and in the right way. For now it is most important that appearances are maintained. And I personally can be assured this alliance will never be broken..."

* * *

"You know I'm half tempted just to leave these guys in here," said Kristoff as he and Bjorn tried to get the council chambers open using torches, ice picks and help from a whole lot of guards. But clearly Elsa didn't want anyone getting in, and made sure the ice was extra thick.

"You think?" said Bjorn holding up the torch as Kristoff picked away at the ice.

"Okay, try it now," said Kristoff stepping away. The guards took then started to slam against the doors, causing them to crack, but not give in.

"How much longer is this going to take? We've been stuck here for hours without so much as lunch," said a councilman.

"You keep nagging and it's going to take longer," shouted Kristoff. He chipped away again and then called the guards over. They rammed against it, this time causing the door to fly open and finally freeing the councilmen.

"Thank you both," said Alexandre immediately.

"Yeesh, she really makes things cold, doesn't she?" said Kristoff.

"Elsa has proposed and alliance with Frederick's kingdom. The council has at least refused the alliance, but I'm afraid of what she'll do," said Alexandre.

"Frederick will not want to tip his hand too soon in getting the kingdoms riled up against Arendelle. He probably has another plan in mind if you don't agree," said Bjorn.

"Indeed, I do, Bjorn," said Frederick walking down the hall with Elsa holding the crook of his arm. He smiled, recognizing the man he tortured and imprisoned. He looked at Bjorn's scared face, the evidence of his handiwork. "It's nice of Arendelle to cousin the man who betrayed my kingdom."

"I'm a hero to them," replied Bjorn. He turned to Elsa glaring at her, but she just looked at him as though he was the one that betrayed her.

"What did the council vote?" said Elsa, not taking her glare off Bjorn.

"We will not support this alliance with this tyrant of a man," said the councilman.

"We see no advantage an alliance will serve Arendelle," said another.

"I have already signed the treaty," said Elsa.

"Such a thing will enrage your neighbors."

"Then it's for you to assure them that Arendelle has no hostile intents. Unless you want to see war here."

"We do not wish to see war, Queen Elsa, but I am not so certain about you, your majesty. We will stand firm in our beliefs, and if there is war, so be it," said Alexandre, but Elsa immediately called his bluff.

"If you are playing this game to hope that I will withdraw my decision you are all very mistaken. This alliance will be guaranteed and sealed through marriage between myself and King Frederick. That is all," said Elsa.

"Are you serious?" said Kristoff.

"Are you still here?" said Elsa. She motioned her guards to take Kristoff and Bjorn away.

"Whoa, give me a minute here guys," said Kristoff. He took Elsa by the shoulder, pulling her aside to where the others couldn't hear him. "Elsa, look, you gotta get your head together sis."

"I'm not your sister," she said pulling herself away.

"Yeah you're right. I married your sister, and we both love her more than anything else. That makes you closer than my sister. That makes you someone I could count on. Come on Elsa, you gotta get your head together. I need you. Bjorn needs you. Arendelle needs you. Anna needs you," said Kristoff.

"Anna? What's so special about Anna?" said Elsa sending out a blast of ice. Kristoff backed off a moment as ice began to fill the hall. "Why does everyone only care about Anna? I AM the queen of Arendelle! Me! She's nothing. Nothing and neither is that brat inside her without me."

Kristoff felt anger swell inside him and Elsa equally so. She waited for him to make a move to which would give her the excuse to no doubt kill him.

"I think this has been an interesting development," said Frederick stepping in and putting an arm around Elsa. He motioned the soldiers to take Kristoff and Bjorn away.

"I see you're still wearing my ring Elsa," said Bjorn as he was pushed out. "Somewhere inside you, you're still that lovely, loyal woman."

"What's he talking about?" said Frederick, noticing Elsa's uncomfortable expression.

"Nothing," said Elsa as she quickly took the ring off her finger and hid it in her palm.

* * *

"Let go of me," said Bjorn, pulling his arm away from the soldier.

"Sorry. But queen's orders."

Bjorn was obviously aggravated, watching the woman he loved agreeing to marry a man older than her own father.

"What the heck was that?" said Kristoff. Bjorn responded by punching the wall. "Whoa, calm down."

"The council won't have a choice but to support this alliance now," said Kai approaching them from the hall. "An alliance by marriage shows the council the queen in serious not just about having it, but making sure it cannot be undone."

"This is crazy. I'd like to say I care about Elsa, but right now I really don't," said Kristoff.

"I can't blame you. She's not the same woman..." Bjorn began.

"You sure about that? How do you know this isn't how she always feels, and the mirror just sort of brought it out?" said Kristoff.

"That's true, but you wouldn't do any better if you were faced with it," said Bjorn rubbing his sore knuckles.

"You wanna bet?"

"Do you love your wife?"

"Yes."

"Do you always love your wife?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Are there times you wish you could just leave her?"

"I would never do that."

"I didn't ask if you would. I asked if there were times you thought about it," said Bjorn. Kristoff paused a moment, suddenly realizing something. He loved Anna. Would never dare leave her, especially not now. But he would be lying if he tried to deny he had those thoughts from time to time, and it made him feel ashamed each time he did. So ashamed he pushed them out immediately, not even giving them a chance to fester into actions he knew he would regret for the rest of his life.

"Not... like that..." said Kristoff, realizing Bjorn made his point. "I-I don't even want to think about that..."

"And that's what makes you a good man. Not that you have those thoughts because everyone does, but that you dismiss them before you even have a chance to act on them. But the mirror will make those thoughts, the only thing you can think of. You'll hate your wife more than you love her."

* * *

By the look of the wind howling outside, and the frost beating on the windows it was needless to say Elsa was not having a good night. It worried Anna terribly, recognizing the ice and snow was something of pure fear and agony.

"Poor Elsa," said Anna recognizing what it was that probably set Elsa off. "She must have been devastated when she saw Bjorn."

"I don't know... It's hard to tell with her right now," said Kristoff. Kai arranged to have Anna moved to an inn just outside of Arendelle, but with her current condition they couldn't move her far, and keeping it discreet was nearly impossible with Anna being so late in pregnancy. Rumors of a sickly pregnant woman were bound to pop up in Arendelle soon enough. It was Kristoff knew it was only a matter of days before Elsa would find her. It was only a question now if Anna would give birth first or not.

"How can you say that?" snapped Anna.

"Look, Anna, you didn't see her. She's not the same..." said Kristoff, stopping short of saying that Elsa actually despised her right now.

"I hate this," said Anna crossing her arms fighting the tears.

"I know," said Kristoff taking her in his arms and resting his chin on her head. Suddenly Anna cringed, gasping for breath. "Anna? Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know..." she replied in a shaking voice. "Oh... No... Kristoff..."

Anna was bleeding. In panic Kristoff called for Gerda who rushed in. "Find a doctor," said Kristoff. "Tell him to come here right now. Pay him whatever he wants..."

"Yes, yes," said Gerda quickly leaving.

"You can't promise a doctor whatever he wants," gasped Anna.

"Well, then your sister can deal with my inane promises when she gets her head together," said Kristoff.

He held her close, whispering words of encouragement. That the doctor would be there soon and she would be okay.

* * *

"What are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous?" said Bjorn when he saw Gerda approaching the castle gates.

"I'm here to inform you that the princess isn't well. She's about to lose the child," said Gerda pulling her cloak around her for warmth. Bjorn was speechless, as he looked back at the castle.

"I'll get men to send for the trolls," said Bjorn. "You need to go back to her. Now."

"But..."

"No one who knows where the princess is can be here. Do you understand?" said Bjorn. Gerda nodded. "I'll be sending Kai back with them so he'll be safe."

"Thank you," said Gerda.

"Stay hidden," said Bjorn, but he felt worried himself. The storm was unnatural. Angry. And the castle looked as dead and empty as it was thirteen years ago when they first locked the gates. Bjorn was allowing servants to leave as well as any soldiers, but it was only a matter of time before Elsa grew suspicious, if she hadn't already.

He summoned two soldiers and instructed them to get the trolls, and then went in search of Kai, who was normally in the council chambers. As he made his way through the halls, he suddenly saw icicles form along the walls and doors. Bjorn carefully moved to the chamber that once was occupied by Anna, and placed his ear against it. He heard Elsa muttering something as she often did when she became too overwhelmed and panicked.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked opening the door.

"Calm yourself, control yourself," she said, as though she didn't hear him.

"Elsa... What are you doing in here," said Bjorn.

"Where's my sister?"

"Away from here. Where she'll be safe."

"From what?"

"You. You're not well Elsa."

"You don't have a right to keep her from me..."

"I do if you're planning on hurting her. And your eyes tell me you are."

"Why do you care so much about her?" Elsa scoffed.

"I care about you," snapped Bjorn grabbing Elsa's arms. She grew cold; enough to freeze his palms into blisters. She then threw him back with a strong wind. He stood up, a bit wobbly supporting himself with a chair. "I won't let you hurt her."

"Why? What's so special about her?" hissed Elsa, sending shards of ice, which Bjorn was barely able to dodge.

"If anyone should know the answer to that it's you. You're the one who made her special. Gave her purpose," said Bjorn.

"She took everything from me! My childhood. My freedom," shouted Elsa sending another burst of spikes, this time sticking them in the furniture that Bjorn hid behind.

"That's not true, Elsa. You gave it up on your own," said Bjorn.

"My parents loved her more," said Elsa clutching her head. Her voice broke down into a sob, "They loved her more... they wanted to keep her safe..."

"And that's what you wanted too. That's why you agreed to it. You could have left that room anytime you wanted. They couldn't stop you," said Bjorn.

"No," shouted Elsa, conjuring a blizzard, up turning furniture and shattering it throughout the room.

"Anna gave back everything she ever took from you. Everything and more. You have no right to ask anything of her. It's you who owes her."

"You're wrong!" shouted Elsa her hand turning blue, which Bjorn threw a chair, striking her in the arm, and knocking her over. She was quickly back on her feet though, ready to fight again, and Bjorn held up a cross bow, ready to strike her heart.

Only he couldn't do it. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't pull the trigger. And Elsa, though driven mad by her anger, hesitated to make her strike.

"You can't do it either, can you?" said Bjorn. Elsa didn't respond, and Bjorn knew he struck a nerve, conflicted her mind. Somewhere, he touched that part of her that still loved him.

The tension broke when Olaf, completely oblivious to anything that was happening, came wandering in looking for Anna. "Hey Anna, you know what would cure a headache? A warm hug!" he said waltzing in with a huge smile on his snowman face. He saw the two standing there amid a clutter of broken chairs and tables. "Wh-what are you two doing? You look like you're about ready to kill each other... And hey, where's Anna? And aren't you two suppose to be in love with each other or something?"

Elsa waved her arm, quickly dissolving the flurry she created to keep Olaf alive. The snowman gasped in surprise as he began to instantly melt just as Elsa made her escape.

"Damn it," said Bjorn throwing his crossbow down.

"Hey look at that. I'm melting," said Olaf.

"For God's sake's Elsa! That's your creation," said Bjorn.

"Hey, do me a favor and toss me out the window," said Olaf.

"That's a forty foot drop you fool," said Bjorn.

"Oh it won't hurt... Just so long as you hurry..."

Bjorn opened the window to the cold Arctic wind and grabbed Olaf. Piece by piece he threw the snowman out, "Thanks!" shouted Olaf as he tossed his head out. Bjorn then slammed the window shut and slid down to the floor with a sigh of relief.

* * *

**I was considering having this scene a lot more sinister with Elsa singing a popular Mormon children's song called "Once There was A Snowman" which is "Once there was a snowman, snowman, snowman; Once there was a Snowman, tall, tall tall. In the sun he melted, he melted, he melted, in the sun he melted, small, small, small" but that was too creepy. So instead she takes away his flurry to make an escape.  
**


End file.
